Caleb Goldman
Caleb Goldman (often just called Goldman) is the mastermind behind the zombie-infestations throughout the entire The House of the Dead series. Goldman was the head of the DBR Coporation. He is responsible for the events in The House of the Dead 2, probably The House of the Dead 3, and The House of the Dead 4. He sought to "nearly reverse humanity to it's natural state" as a means to "restore the balance of nature". The House of the Dead Goldman employed Dr. Roy Curien to assist in him in his goal. He also used Curien as a decoy to mask who was really responsible. Upon discovering Curien's dead body, after Rogan and G left, Goldman took Curien's research in order to continue his plans. Goldman used the research to create another army of zombies which he would later unleash in Venice, Italy in 2000 during The House of the Dead 2. The House of the Dead 2 Goldman is introduced in this game as the true villain behind the 1998 Curien case. Two years later, Goldman released his zombie army into the streets of Venice, Italy. He later contacts the AMS agents and tells them to meet him at the coliseum. However, it was a trap and he managed to capture Amy and Harry. When James and Harry come to their aid, Goldman talks to them on a gigantic screen and leaves them to fight Strength. Goldman then directs his attention to his master creation, the Emperor, and revives the Magician (House of the Dead) and previous bosses to stall the AMS agents. When the AMS agents confront Goldman at his headquarters, he unveils the Emperor which Harry and James engage in battle. After its defeat, Goldman says a successor will come and commits suicide by throwing himself off the top of the building. The House of the Dead 4 Three years after the incident in Venice, another outbreak was let loose. Even though Goldman killed himself, he had already planned a backup plan and this outbreak was part of it. Agents James Taylor and Katie Green receive an e-mail from Goldman saying "everything's set" and they have one hour to stop a nuclear missile launch. When James and Katie arrive at Goldman's abandoned headquarters, they find a recording of Goldman explaining his intentions. Following this message, an insect-like entity known as The World appears in the courtyard. Katie and James do battle with it but after defeating two times it still managed to survive. In order to put a stop to it, James sacrifices himself to destroy The World. Goldman's plan is put to end. Trivia *In the "bad" ending of The House of the Dead 2, Harry and James are confronted by a zombified Goldman upon leaving the building. *In the "bad" ending of The House of the Dead 4, Goldman's face is zoomed in on his recording, showing that he has zombie-like features and red-glowing eyes. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the House of the Dead series